The invention relates to the field of messaging units that record and transmit recorded messages for future use by others. The present invention is designed to be mounted on walls or horizontal surfaces for domestic use, both indoors and out. Such units may use tape medium or microchip based medium and other media for recording relatively short message (perhaps 30 seconds to several minutes in length).
There is a need for a convenient, reliable system with which members of a household may leave messages for one another, and to add content to messages recorded earlier. Paper notepads are notoriously prone to lack paper; writing instruments are not always at hand, and composing a written message takes time and effort that busy people would be glad to avoid. In addition, individuals who find no one at home when they visit do not always have paper and pencil to leave a written message.
Finally, many households each year purchase calendars large enough to allow reminder messages associated with certain calendar dates. These paper calendars are not inexpensive; may not compliment a home""s decor; and can be inconvenient at year end, when often two of them must be available in order to record notes for dates in the upcoming year.
The functions of the Electro Note or messaging device would include the ability for one to leave recorded messages and play them back including the ability to record, delete, playback or xe2x80x9cadd to,xe2x80x9d a message. xe2x80x9cAdding to a messagexe2x80x9d is a capability where the person can record onto the end of the previously left message. The new additional message would appear at the end of the earlier messages. Say the user is a wife telling her husband the grocery list. After she finishes recording she remembers that she forgot one thing. xe2x80x9c . . . and don""t forget the eggs.xe2x80x9d Her new message is recorded at the end of the first.
Such functions can be implemented by the user pressing buttons or similar input devices in order to trigger the unit to begin the playback or other operation. Such abilities may also include the ability to turn off the outgoing message in the case where the unit may be mounted on the outside wall of a house. In such case, this would amount to the homeowner not wishing to leave a recorded message for a possible house caller. It is preferred that the device use battery power however, other methods of power are thought to be possible without violating the spirit of the invention.
Further mechanisms on the unit may include the use of lights in order to signal to a user when there is a recorded message that is meant for replay. Or when power is low, etc. Or to indicate whether certain modes or abilities of the unit have been disconnected.
The device may be constructed to be hung on a wall or to stand up on a desk or table near the home""s entrance for the purpose of recording a message left by one person (a user) for another. Either person may be considered the xe2x80x9cuser.xe2x80x9d Either one or both may leave messages for the other as well as play them back.
It is thought that such a device could readily substitute for hand written notes left to friends and family as are used nowadays. For example, with this invention, a family member leaving the home would record a message for others pertaining to where he or she has gone and when they plan to return. A secondary application might be e.g. a similar device designed for external use that could be mounted near a home""s entrance to record messages from visitors or delivery persons. A third application would be providing the device in offices where a person could leave a message for a person away from his or her desk.
It is believed that it will be easier and faster to leave a recorded message rather than a handwritten one. A person may be able to leave a more detailed and complete message for someone and in a more expeditious manner. It is believed that such a device would not have a great cost and thus would be desirable in most households. The unit may be constructed in a variety of sizes and styles suitable for outdoor and/or indoor use.
An exterior application of the invention would include means to allow an outside visitor to leave a recorded message for the person or user who is returning to the house at a later time. There may even be a capability for the user to leave a recorded message just for that visitor such as xe2x80x9cwe""re not home.xe2x80x9d
The basic invention is summarized as a free-standing voice memorandum system. It allows an individual to record a message for another member of the household. In structure, it is a wall-hung or shelf situated decor enhancing recorder with a button for recording a message, a second button for playing messages, and a third button for appending added content to a previously recorded message. A message indicator light shows when an unplayed message or unplayed addition to a message is waiting.
An updated system expands the household""s doorbell system so that at the user""s choice, the system either operates simply as a doorbell or when the door button is pressed plays at the door a greeting that the user has recorded, invites the visitor to leave voice messages for the household and records any messages given. At the user""s choice, this upgraded system can be connected to an existing doorbell switch, to expand the functionality of an existing doorbell system or the upgraded system can provide doorbell functions as well as voice memorandum functions as a stand alone unit. Connection between the system""s door and interior components may be made with wires, or by radio links to simplify installation
A further upgraded system in addition to providing voice memorandum and expanded doorbell functions also function as an electronic reminder system. In this version the device includes an electronic perpetual calendar and a system that allows the user to associate messages with specific calendar dates.
An advantage of the device""s memorandum functions in comparison with paper notepads is the speed and convenience with which voice messages may be generated. Another advantage is it is self contained in nature: it requires no consumables such as writing instruments or paper.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide a messaging device that can be readily set up in a domestic environment such as the kitchen wall or perhaps the office where several related users frequently come and go and can easily detect and use the messaging system described herein. Such users may be in the same family or they may share a business office.
Another useful object of the invention is to provide a message device for outdoor use that can be automatically triggered by the presence of a caller at the front door. In such case, the recording unit would need to be wired to an outdoor detector such as a photocell or similar device for detecting the presence of someone at the front door. Detecting the presence of the person would send a signal from the unit at the front of the house back to the playback machine which would broadcast a greeting to the house caller similar to that on a telephone answering message. The house caller could respond by speaking into a microphone located at the front of the house and this message would be recorded for later play back by the user when he gets home and reviews his messages.
Other objectives of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention has been shown and described.